Une vie
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Alors qu'Heero est en mission, Duo lui rend visite et peu à peu, devient fou par rapport à cette mission ! YAOI SLASH !


Auteur : Camille

Titre : Une vie (vive le titre pourri)

Base : GW (comme d'habitudeuuuuuh !)

Genre : Prostitution, lime, yaoi

Note de l'auteur : Merci Tama d'avoir bien voulu la bétalecturer… (Et autant vous dire qu'elle n'a pas dû s'amuser…) Je ne sais pas si je remercie Kali de m'avoir forcé à la taper… Car oui, je l'ai tapée toute seule comme une grande…

Une vie

Je marche dans la ruelle. Je vais finir par me demander où il est… Ah ! J'ai eu peur qu'un autre soit arrivé avant moi. Personne, hormis moi, ne peut toucher Heero, s'il n'est pas pleinement consentant ! J'oubliais que vous ne connaissez pas notre nouvelle mission… L'un de nous dont intégrer un réseau de prostitution. C'est Hee-chan qui le fait. Pourquoi ? Oh ! C'est simple… Vous imaginez Quat-chan le faire ? Malgré sa gueule d'ange, ça ne le ferait pas… Trowa… Bah ! Notre blondinet ne l'aurait pas supporté. Et ça, ce n'est pas un bon plan… L'idée, que je puisse faire cette mission, n'a visiblement pas effleuré l'esprit de Heero. Et pis… Vous imaginez WuWu la pucelle se prostituer ? Moi, non en tous cas… Donc, c'est Heero qui s'y est collé…

#Hey ! T'es libre, beau cul ? Apostrophais-je le glacier-nomber-one. Oui… Alors, on monte ! Fis-je en lui passant le bras par la taille.

On commence à partir, quand un mec m'approche.

#Tu sais que tu mérites mieux ! Tu veux vraiment que ça ?

#Possible, mais entre ce cul, fis-je en claquant sur les fesses d'Heero, et ses bijoux qui réagissent facilement, ajoutai-je en les lui massant.

Il finit par nous lâcher. Une fois dans la chambre, je montra ma pommette à Hee-chan.

#Vas-y. Je le mérite. Quoi ? Frappe pour ce que j'ai fait devant ce gars, murmurai-je en fermant les yeux.

Je sens son poing s'abattre… Il me retient par la taille pour que je ne tombe pas. Et il dépose un baiser sur mon futur hématome…

#Parce que tu m'as évité de perdre ma couverture, se justifie-il.

J'eus un sourire. Cher Heero… S'il savait. Je finis par m'affaler sur le plumard, tout en observant la pièce. Elle possède le lit où je suis, une chaise, une table de nuit et une commode. Mon regard interrogateur, à la vue de cette dernière, doit être visible.

#Certains aiment déguiser leur partenaire.

#Comment tu fais ? Je ne pourrais pas, ajoutai-je en frissonnant.

Il m'attire près de lui. Et oui… Il n'est pas le glaçon sans cœur que tout le monde croit. Il est même capable de comprendre les sentiments. Enfin, pas tous, mais la plupart.

#J'essaye d'oublier qui est la personne. Et puis… Je me souviens des conseils de J. Au fait, pourquoi es-tu venu ?

#Je… Les autres avaient mauvaise conscience. Alors… Pour t'éviter d'avoir plus à te souvenir… Ils m'ont envoyé… Je ne pense pas que Fei aurait pu le faire… Ne leur en parle pas. Je pense qu'ils seraient plus que gênés.

Il hocha la tête. Nous restâmes un long moment comme cela, ailleurs que dans notre monde… Je dus m'endormis, car je ne me souviens pas qu'Heero se soit changé de tenue…

#Duo… Allez… Faut y aller…

#Mmm… Encore cinq minutes… Non, Duo… Vraiment.

Avec un soupire très prononcé, je me lève. Au moment de fermer la porte, je lui tends quelques billets.

#Parce que tu as été bon…

Il sourit… Heero se penche vers moi et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Même si je sais que c'est pour son rôle, ça me fait bizarre…

* * *

Ca fait trois semaines qu'Heero "bosse ". J'y vais tous les soirs, durant trois heures. On discute, joue à la bataille, aux échecs, … Et à chaque fois que je pars, il m'effleure les lèvres des siennes… Seigneur-Dieu… On a peut-être une piste. Un gars, Kusa, qui semble soutenir et connaître pas mal de prostitués. Surtout des mecs en fait. C'est, j'espère, bientôt la fin de cette mission.

Fait exceptionnel ! Il est dix heures et je suis debout sans que personne ne m'ait secoué. Je descends silencieusement les escaliers, quand j'entends des voix dans le salon.

#Ce n'est pas vous qui prenez de l'argent le soir pour le remettre au matin ? Fit la voix de Quatre.

#Bien sur que non, Winner ! Que voudrais-tu que j'en fasse ?

#Je remets l'argent que Duo apporte.

Clair, précis. Heero.

#Duo ? Apporte ? Argent ? S'exclama Q-man.

#Oui, tous les soirs pour jouer le jeu.

#Quel jeu ?

Trowa, le silencieux.

#C'est quoi la dernière connerie de Maxwell ?

Je t'aime FeiFei… Grrr…

#Non, c'est quand il vient le soir, pour éviter que…

#Il ne va pas en boite ? Le coupa le blond.

#Il m'a dit que vous saviez…

#Raconte, fit la voix étrangement posée de Fei.

#D'après lui, c'est vous qui lui aviez demandé…

#Il nous avait dits qu'il sortait… Il ne voulait pas que l'on sache qu'il allait te voir… Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Wufei.

#Pour qui ? Corrigea Quatre.

Il va me haïr… Jesús ! Je m'enfuis vers la chambre, en pleurant. J'entends Heero crier mon nom, alors que je suis dans l'escalier. Puis plus rien.

* * *

#Heero, vas te coucher. Tu l'as suffisamment veillé. Non… Pas encore… Quand il sera réveillé...

Erreur… Je suis réveillé… Mais je ne veux pas encore ouvrir les yeux… Tu es là… Heero… Visiblement, je me suis évanoui. Choc psychologique, d'après un médecin… Bref… Heero…

* * *

J'ai du m'endormir… Parce que Heero me tient la main, endormi contre moi… Machinalement, je me mets à lui caresser les cheveux… Cher Ange… Dieu que je l'aime ! Ses yeux papillonnent un peu… Il va se réveiller… Pas juste… Ah… Non, il a raffermi sa prise sur mes hanches…

Nous restons comme ça pendant deux trop courtes heures. C'est Trowa qui vient troubler ce moment magique. Heero devait aller faire sa mission. Il a juste eut le temps de m'emporter mon ruban avant de partir. Une manière de me demander de l'attendre.

* * *

Je l'ai attendu… Et j'ai eu le cœur brisé. Il avait été contacté par Kusa. Avant d'être engagé, il doit passer une épreuve… Ce soir… Je ne sais plus quelle heure il est… Je suis parti tôt. Très tôt. Et je me suis posé dans un pub. J'en suis à… Vingt whiskies. Bien tassés. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être très sobre. J'en suis même certain, à vrai dire. Je vais peut-être rentrer…

Je suis arrivé à la maison… Difficilement. Mais, j'y suis arrivé. Deux heures avant le départ de Heero, d'après Quatre. J'ai l'impression de tomber dans le vide. Mon Ange va devoir… J'entre dans notre chambre. Il est allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés, la chemise rouge sang ouverte et son pantalon de cuir noir. Il a un air tellement chou… Je sens que je suis entrain de faire une connerie, mais je m'assoie quand même sur ses hanches. Il entrouvre les yeux, me regardant d'un air interrogateur.

#Chuis grosso modo bourré et je te veux…

Un peu cru... Mais clair. Maintenant, on va voir ce qu'il va faire… A mon plus grand étonnement, il prend mes mains, les pose sur son torse dénudé et ferme les yeux. OK. Il est d'accord… Merci…

Je finis d'enlever sa chemise. Je laisse glisser mes mains de partout. Je commence à le caresser réellement. Je lèche doucement sa gorge, puis la mordille et enfin l'embrasse. Je remonte sur sa mâchoire, un peu sur la bouche… Entièrement. Je suis allongé sur lui et ses mains appuient soudainement sur mes reins. Mmmm… Sa langue sur mes lèvres… Je le laisse y accéder. Sa langue qui joue avec la mienne… Puis j'abandonne son visage pour son torse. Tendres baisers partout. Je mordille tendrement sa peau, puis son téton. Je le lèche. J'ai envie de rire… Il semble apprécier le traitement que je lui fais subir. Je descends un peu plus bas, vers son nombril. Ses mains se glissent plus profondément dans mes cheveux… Heero… Je pousse un léger gémissement. Je vais pour lui reprendre à nouveau un baiser quand un éclair de lucidité me traverse. Dieu ! Je me comporte ni plus, ni moins comme un client ! Je suis à la limite de le violer ! Je me redresse, les yeux sûrement exorbités… Heero… Je ne suis qu'un monstre !

Sans prendre le temps de réellement me rhabiller, je fuis au fond du jardin. Loin de lui et de ce que j'ai osé lui faire. Heero… Seigneur…

* * *

Je ne suis revenu que bien après son départ, transi par le froid, honteux de mes actions et dégoûté de moi-même. #Duo ! Mets une chemise ! Tu veux choper la Mort ? Mais… Duo… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je me suis écroulé dans les bras de Quatre, pleurant. Je lui raconte, tout, entre mes sanglots. Dieu ! J'ai tellement honte !

#Chut… Ca va aller… Et pis, tu sais bien que s'il n'avait pas voulu, tu n'aurais rien pu faire…

Ses paroles m'apaisent légèrement… Seigneur ! Qu'il ne m'en veuille pas ! Je l'aime tant… Il… Il est tout pour moi ! Même plus…

* * *

Je somnolais encore sur les genoux de Quatre, quand Heero est rentré. Il n'a pas répondu à Trowa, ni à Qua-Chou. Il est juste parti s'enfermer dans la chambre. Qu'ai-je fait ? La seule chose que je peux décemment faire est de partir de ses mieux. Fei, bien qu'étonné, accepta de partager sa chambre avec moi. Je transféra mes affaires durant la douche d'Heero. Je me permis de lui laisser un mot.

" _Je suis désolé de ce que j'ai fait. Je me suis conduit comme le dernier des imbéciles. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu ne me verras plus. Maxwell._ "

J'ai tenu ma promesse. Il ne m'a plus jamais vu depuis. Je vis la nuit, exécute mes missions en solo ou avec Wufei, mange en solitaire – dans cette chambre que je quitte peu. Tous s'inquiètent pour moi… Même Trowa… Mais… Peuvent-ils comprendre que je suis allé bien trop loin ? … Il est minuit –heure du crime– et moi, je vais prendre une douche… De la pure folie, mais c'était ma faute.

Tiens, l'eau coule… Sûrement Quatre qui me fait couler un bain… Au moment où j'entre pour le remercier, je m'aperçois de ma méprise. Heero est sous la douche. Nu. En boule. A terre. Les lèvres bleuis. Seigneur ! Je le sors rapidement de là, le frictionnant comme je peux. Dieu tout puissant ! Aidez-moi ! Il a l'air inconscient. Je le port dans notre… sa chambre, le glisse sous les draps, augmente la température et rajoute dans couvertures. Pitié ! Faites qu'il s'en sorte !

Au bout de plusieurs heures, il revient à une chaleur corporelle correcte ? Je peux maintenant me permettre de partir. Je vais m'en aller pour réveiller Quatre, quand je l'entends murmurer.

#Duo… Pourquoi…

Je… Jesús ! Je le poursuis jusque dans ses rêves… Je m'enfuis. Je pensa quand même à avertir Qua-chou… Le pauvre… Je dois lui gâcher une de ses rares nuits avec Trowa… Ce dernier doit avoir compris… Il me dédia un de ses précieux sourires et m'envoie au lit avec un somnifère.

* * *

J'ai dû reprendre un style de vie normal, grâce à Maman-Quatre. Il a gueulé après la tentative de suicide d'Heero, car oui, c'était un suicide. Qua-chou est constamment sur notre dos à tous les deux… Mais, je continue à le fuir. Kusa a été mis sous les barreaux. Tant mieux ! Je bulle, gentiment, devant la télé, depuis plusieurs heures, avec Q-man. Aïe ! Tro-chou et Hee-chan viennent de rentrer ; je tenta une sortie à l'anglaise, quand Blondinet me retient… #Duo… Ca ne peut plus durer… Trowa ! Amène Heero ! Vous allez cesser…

Une fois, Hee-mamour amené et assis sur un fauteuil, Quatre reprit.

#Bon ! Vous allez parler ! Et je ne veux plus jamais, j'ai bien dit JAMAIS, vous voir vous fuir ! Entiendo ?

On se regarde. A vrai dire… Y'a des fois où je me demande si Quatre n'est pas un chouillat schizo… D'un hochement de la tête, je le rassure. Q-chou et son chéri sortent pour nous laisser seuls. Je ne sais que dire… Je… Je dois commencer.

#Je suis désolé Heero. Ce soir-là, j'étais bourré, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. Je comprends pertinemment pourquoi ça ne va pas. J'ai faillit te violer. Je t'ai violé ; même si je ne suis pas allé jusqu'au bout, c'est pareil. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'avais pas à te faire ça. Je sais très bien que rien de ce que je te dis ne peut effacer l'horreur de mes actes. Mais… Je t'en pris n'essaye plus de mourir. Je préfèrerais partir plutôt que tu recommences.

J'ai parlé très vite. Sans le regarder.

#Car même si ce que j'ai fait ne le montre pas… Je t'aime. De tout mon cœur. De toute mon âme. Désolé…

Il va hurler. Me dire qu'il me hait. Que je suis une monstruosité. Il… Il m'enlace ?

#Moi aussi. Mais, j'ai l'impression d'être tellement sale, après ce que Kusa m'a fait… Je… Aï Shiteru, Duo-chan ; murmura-t-il en raffermissant sa prise sur mes hanches.

* * *

Nous sommes plusieurs mois après. Heero est arrivé à dépasser cela. Pas à oublier. La paix a été prononcée hier. Je l'ai aimé pour la première fois cette nuit… Longuement… Je suis encore dans ses bras, tremblant de bien-être, en sueur.

Dieu que c'est bon d'être avec lui. Forever and ever, comme tu l'as fait marquer sur la croix que tu m'as offerte… J'ai mêlé mes doigts aux tiens. Comme on l'a fait de nos vies…

Fin !


End file.
